Victor
'Victor '''is a Cuban narrow gauge engine who's in charge of the Steamworks. Bio Victor was brought from Cuba to Sodor probably around the 1920-30s, and first knocked into the sea by Luke, after he swung too close to him. Luke thought this was his fault for a long time until Victor finally managed to explain to him that he fell into the sea because the chains holding his wheels had snapped. Once, he took on more than he could bite by trying to fix literally every engine on Sodor. He is usually a firm kind and stands no nonsense from the other engines. He also acts like a bit as a fatherly figure to Kevin. Persona He is a busy engine with a winning sense of humour and a heart of gold. He is highly respected among all of the Sodor engines for helping to sort their repairs and see to their needs. He is very friendly, can often put a smile on an engine's smokebox, and will often help guide an engine where he feels it may be to their benefit. Victor also has a firm manner when something needs to be sorted and stands no nonsense from haughty steam engines or lurking Diesel engines. He takes his work very seriously and takes great pride in helping to maintain the service of the Steamworks. In his time, Victor has helped restore, repair, and repaint many of Sodor's locomotives and he keeps the Steamworks a welcoming, bustling, hospitable environment. He keeps a keen, watchful eye over Kevin the crane, who assists him in the works' operations. Kevin's clumsiness and antics may cause Victor bother and disturbance, but Victor is fond of Kevin and glad to have him as part of the team. Livery Victor was painted yellow with green lining and was numbered 1173 when he first arrived on Sodor. When he learned to speak English, his first word was "red", so he was painted dark red with yellow lining and black and yellow hazard stripes on his bufferbeams. The sides of his cab have the Sodor Steamworks logo on them. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 14 - Paxton and the Blue Mountain Quarry ''(cameo), James and Paxton, and Nix and the Flying Kipper *Season 16 - Dodger's New Routine, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 (does not speak), Faithful Coaches, and Henry and the Express *Season 17 - Sir Topham Hatt's New Car and The Three Little Engines Part 3 * Season 18 - Percy and James' Accident Shorts: *Thomas and the Avalanche *Work and Play Other * The Legend of the Gold Train Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - The Crashing Kipper, Oldies But Goldies, Butch's Chase, and Diesel Domination (mentioned) *Season 2 - Mike and James (cameo), Paul and Rusty and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Skarloey and the Mountain Bikers and Jonathon and Stafford * Season 4 - Duncan and Victor, Flora and the Troublesome Coach, It's Not Easy Being Green, and Cows and Whistles * Season 5 - Stanley's Branch Line and Creepy Cutting (mentioned) * Season 6 - The New Diesel Fuel, Timothy the Ghost Engine, and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * The Curse of the Flying Kipper The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - A Bad Day for James, James and the Railway Inspector (cameo), Rock 'n' Rolling Again, Franklin the Forklift (mentioned), and Franklin All Around Sodor (cameo) * Season 2 - Rosie Takes Over and Second Rate Engines (mentioned) The Adventures on Sodor * Season 1 - Dashing Duncan, Special Brakes, Bill and Ben, and Scruff the Scrapper * Season 2 - Trouble on the Line (cameo), Jealous James, and Duncan's Discovery Specials: * The Great Storm of Sodor Gallery HeroOfTheRails233.png CreakyCranky95.png MistyIslandRescue410.png VictorSaysYes6.png DayoftheDiesels163.png StuckonYou54.png BlueMountainMystery581.png|Victor with Paxton, Winston, Sir Topham Hatt, and Mr. Percival BlueMountainMystery437.png|Victor in his original yellow livery Don'tBotherVictor!66.png|Victor with Peter Sam KingoftheRailway272.png|Victor with Kevin Scruff'sMakeover15.png LongLostFriend50.png|Victor with Gator SnowPlaceLikeHome99.png Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure321.png HenryintheDark15.png TheGreatRace312.png|Victor with Thomas AShedforEdward55.png JourneyBeyondSodor1166.png|Victor with Kevin and Henry WhatRebeccaDoes77.png GordongetstheGiggles90.png Category:Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:The Adventures on Sodor Category:Steam Engines